This invention relates generally to integrated voice, facsimile, paging and electronic mail systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a message processing system which allows a subscriber to input, access, manipulate and originate voice, facsimile, paging and electronic mail data through a personal computer.
A wide variety of communications alternatives are currently available to telecommunications subscribers. For example, facsimile transmission of printed matter is available through what is commonly referred to as a stand-alone facsimile machine. Alternatively, facsimile-modem communication systems are currently available for personal computer subscribers which combine the operation of a facsimile machine with the word processor of a computer to transmit documents held on computer disk. Modern communication over telephone lines in combination with a personal computer is also known in the art where file transfers can be accomplished from one computer to another. Also, simultaneous voice and modem data transmitted over the same telephone line has been accomplished in several ways.
There is a need, however, for a communications system which combines a wide variety of communication functions into an integrated hardware-software product such that the subscriber can conveniently choose a mode of communication from a single user interface.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and apparatus are provided for a message processing system. The message processing system provides a plurality of subscribers with the capability of transmitting, receiving and managing voice mail, facsimile, paging and electronic mail messages all within an integrated graphical environment. Message management includes displaying message summary information for all messages, displaying account information, such as number of calls placed on a given day, retrieving individual messages, creating messages, modifying messages and forwarding messages. The message processing system can operate locally in a closed environment, as well as over the Internet.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the subscriber may create an electronic mail message. The electronic mail message can be converted and ultimately sent to a pager or a cellular telephone. Alternatively, the electronic mail message can be converted and forwarded to another subscriber""s voice mail account. It can also be converted to a facsimile message and sent to any facsimile machine.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the message processing system divides a message into pages, including a header page. The message is transmitted one page at a time. The subscriber can cease transmission of the message at any time.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the message processing system allows the subscriber the capability of specifying a method of notification of incoming messages. For example, the subscriber may be notified via page or cellular telephone.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the invention, when a subscriber registers with the message processing system, a graphical user interface is downloaded to the remote client. By having the user interface stored locally, rather than downloading the user interface each time the subscriber uses the message processing system, the subscriber""s display is updated more quickly.
Some of the advantages of the present invention include: platform independence; network independence; operating system independence; and common transport protocols to remote clients.